A musical keyboard is a set of adjacent depressible levers or keys on a musical instrument, particularly the piano. Keyboards typically contain keys for playing the twelve notes of the Western musical scale. Depressing a key on the keyboard causes the instrument to produce sounds, either by mechanically striking a string or tine (piano, electric piano, clavichord); plucking a string (harpsichord); causing air to flow through a pipe (organ); or striking a bell (carillon).
On electric and electronic musical keyboard instruments, depressing a key connects a circuit (Hammond organ, digital piano, and synthesizer). Since the most commonly encountered keyboard instrument is the piano, the keyboard layout is often referred to as the “piano keyboard”. (From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia)
The octave range of a musical keyboard instrument is limited to the size designed by its manufacturer. As such, the octave range of the current musical keyboard instruments is a result of commercial considerations, which may not suit the special needs of an individual. For example, while an amateur user may need a synthesizer in a range of three octaves, a professional user may need a synthesizer of six octaves.
But beyond the musical preferences of octaves range, the type of music also dictates needs of the octave range, and furthermore, the portability of the synthesizer may be a point of consideration to some users.
As such, there is a long felt need for a modular electronic musical keyboard instrument with an octave range which may be adapted to the needs of an individual user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular synthesizer that can be adapted to the needs of a user as per the octave range, dimensions and weight.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.